


Red Kimono

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [91]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dress Up, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is unearthly bored and has to get creative to get someone's attention otherwise he will wither up and die under the weight of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Kimono

Dave is bored.

Dave is bored out of his freaking mind he moans to himself as he flops onto his bed. He’s not supposed to get this bored in an apartment with three other brothers who happen to fuck a lot, three different game systems, at least a computer per person plus a person who is a computer, turntables, weapons galore, and so much other entertaining shit that Dave supposes he could possibly find the will to get up and go play with if he could find the motivation in the vat of boredom he’s apparently fallen into. Not to mention what adventures he could find if he ventured forth into the city. But none of that seems to catch his fancy so he finds himself bored.

He wants someone else to un-bored him.

Unfortunately the chances of that happening seem to be slim. Especially seeing how Dirk is meeting up with Jake on the west coast, D has a big fancy shindig for a close Hollywood friend that he has to be in attendance for, and Bro hasn’t looked up from his latest delivery even though Dave has practically pranced naked through the living room. It is apparently some kind of new puppet that is half marionette and half automaton and Bro is determined to learn how to use it without asking for Dirk’s help despite Dirk’s speciality in robotics. Or at least that’s what Dave has managed to piece together from overheard mutterings.  

But the absence of two brothers and the neglect of the third only seem to emphasize Dave’s sense of boredom.

“Booooooored,” Dave complains out loud to his empty room. He rolls over on his stomach and pulls out his phone to check pesterchum. Jade’s, John’s, Rose’s, and Roxy’s chumhandles were dark. Apparently they have more exciting lives than his. He usually has a more exciting life than this. Just today seems to be horrendous. Not even Jake is online. And Dave is so bored he would talk to Jake.

With no one to talk to, Dave rolls over again and mentally goes through what he can do.

And he comes up with nothing.

He climbs to his feet and walks around the small room trying to come up with some solution. His eye catches on some of the red satin and tulle sticking out from the recesses of his closet. The underskirt of his old pageant dress is a lost cause but Dave stashed it away to see if the outer portions could be saved and stored somewhere. That doesn’t really matter though, because the smooth red fabric reminds him of another wardrobe piece he purchased on a whim a while ago. He hasn’t had a chance to bring it out, but right now seems like a good occasion and it might just be enough to draw Bro’s gaze long enough to solve Dave’s bored-ageddon.

He scrambles around looking for the garment box in the closet and under his bed until he finds it and brings it out. Dave lets a smirk grace his lips as he smooths away the wrinkles and grabs the nearest tube of lube to tuck somewhere easily accessible.

* * *

“Bro,” he doesn’t look up, but then Dave didn’t really expect him to. The only acknowledgement he gets is slightly louder mumbling and a grunt from the corner Bro has waylaid with his new pet project. “Bro, you’re going to throw out your back hunching over that thing day in and day out,” Dave saunters closer now that his presence is known and lays a hand on one of Bro’s tensed shoulders without fear of getting a screwdriver shaped hole in his arm. Dave starts to cautiously smooth down his brother’s shoulders and then uses more force to knead his fingers into the tight muscles, finding way too many knots and tsking quietly.

Dave happily notes that Bro’s hands have fallen from working on the puppet and Bro is making whispering little sighs and moans at the attention. When Dave digs his knuckles into a particularly unhappy spot between Bro’s shoulder blades he gets his first real groan and Bro tips his head back to rest his unkempt hair against Dave’s torso. His eyes are a little glazed over at first but then they brighten a bit and turn inquisitive, while one of Bro’s hands reaches backwards towards one of Dave’s legs to feel the material that has caught his interest. Dave smiles and pushes Bro up and motions for him to turn around so he can get a better view.

Dave takes a step backwards and straightens to his full height to show off the smooth red silk cascading down his frame. The style is not completely traditional, but the kimono still looks elegant and soft, with long sleeves that trail down past Dave’s waist as he raises his arms out to his sides to show off the shape and fit. The cuffs and neckline are in a black satin that has a red cherry blossom motif twisting around the fabric with shining embroidery threads. The two sides of the top overlap midway down Dave’s chest and then disappear into the waist piece below. Dave’s frame looks feminine through the accentuation of more black satin of the same style cinching around his middle with decorative twisting red cord tied and centered around the black fabric. Then the silk emerges over Dave's slim hips and plummets in straight lines to the tops of his bare feet, and when he spins Bro sees that there is a slit up the middle of the skirt that stops just above the backs of Dave’s knees.

“You going to come check out the quality or just stay there with your mouth hanging open?” Dave’s tone is light as he beckons Bro forward, “‘cause I mean I was really hoping to get some use out of your mouth beyond silence or listening to you mumble about the inner workings of that voodoofest love interest of yours.”

Bro finally stands and as he comes within reach he finds his hands already moving to touch the silk and trace down the seams. Dave stands still to let Bro satisfy his curiosity as a seamster and obliges to lift his arms and spin slowly and show off the finished edges and lining. Then Bro moves a hand down Dave’s spine and around the curve of his ass, groping him through the fabric and leaning down to nuzzle at his neck and nip at Dave’s ear.

“Hmm Davey... not wearing anythin’ under that, are ya?” Bro’s hands continue to journey around to the front where there is starting to be a noticeable tenting. He keeps his touches light and exploratory though causing soft little murmurs to escape Dave’s lips.

“Would have caused lines with silk this fine and you taught me better than to ruin a hot outfit with panty lines,” Dave rambles letting his eyes close enjoying the soft touches and finally having Bro’s full attention for the first time in days. “Kiss me, asshole. I didn’t go to all this effort for you to make love to the kimono instead of me,” Dave whines when Bro continues his teasing touches and delicate kisses to Dave’s throat.

“Ya get so needy after just a few days,” but he obliges and cuts off any retort with a slow kiss that starts off tender and doesn’t evolve into one of Bro’s harsh, commanding endeavors of teeth and tongue, but deepens until Dave is straying onto his toes trying to get closer and Bro’s arms are wrapped tight around his back fingering the silk between their skin.

It’s a quick lift with Bro cupping his hands under Dave’s ass and a dramatic spin of silk as Bro quickly crosses the room to the futon. Surprisingly they land gently on the orange cushions that clash horribly with the kimono but neither of them are really paying attention to anything outside of the touches below their fingertips and between their lips. And without gravity interfering anymore, Bro’s hands seriously start to wander.

A lot of gropes and gentle tugs later and Dave is squirming in his lap but the kimono is arranged neatly around them to where nothing is in between Dave’s bare inner thighs and Bro’s rough jeans. In the heavy groping, Bro manages to find the small bottle of lube stashed away. He smirks and leans in to bite and mark up the smooth column on Dave’s neck. Dave of course arches exactly how Bro thought he would into the touch which turns his hips perfectly for what Bro wants to do next.

Dave lets out an extra gasp as two wetted fingers drag along his crack, teasing briefly at the entrance. He moans when they go back and actually start pressing in. It’s a relief after all of that sexual tension compounded with boredom. But now here on Bro’s lap, Dave is finally getting the attention that he wants. He rocks back down on Bro’s fingers, eager for more, as Bro nibbles along his jawline, not going back to cover his mouth because Dave’s gasps and moans are to delicious to cover up. Bro’s free hand comes around to cup Dave’s erection, making sure to keep it in the split of the kimono as not to ruin the fabric anymore than absolutely necessary. A third finger slips in.

Dave curls up over Bro at the pleasure especially when his fingers find that one spot inside of him. He pants loudly over Bro’s shoulder as his older brother continues to stretch him out. Dave’s hands reach down and fumble blindly against Bro’s jeans. He curses the stiff fabric and tricky buttons under his breath, making Bro laugh at him. But Bro also can’t help the small moan when Dave finally gives his dick some freedom as it springs out from under the zipper. Bro lifts his hips up a little bit to allow Dave to pull them down to his mid thigh, just enough for Dave to work his hips up and align their hot cocks. Both of them back soft sounds of enjoyment.

“How ya want this, Davey?”

“I-I wanna ride you, sweetly.”

Bro nuzzles against him. “I can do sweetly.” He gently pulls his fingers out and whips off his shirt. Dave takes the opportunity to grope at Bro’s exposed chest for a moment before Bro is cupping his ass. This time it’s just to lift him up the little distance to get him up onto his dick.

The tip presses in, bigger and blunter that Bro’s fingers but still Dave is willing and it slides in without much hassle. Bro slowly lowers his hands down, letting Dave work himself down until all of Bro’s length is encased in Dave’s hot tight ass. They take a moment of heavy breathing to adjust, stealing a couple kisses from each other. Then Dave starts his opening movement by throwing his arms around Bro’s neck and using that as leverage to start lifting himself up and down on Bro’s cock. The lube and stretching makes it a sweet slick experience, and Dave keeps the pace almost torturously slow.

Bro distracts himself from that by kissing and biting and marking all of the skin that he can reach, even going as far as pushing the sleeves of the kimono down off of Dave’s shoulders. He finds himself content to bask under Dave’s focused attention (even if it is focused mostly on the hard cock in his ass). The smooth silk over Dave’s skin is so luxurious that Bro can’t stop petting it, especially over the softness of Dave’s ass.

Bro can feel the point at which Dave can’t continue to tease himself with the slow gentle pace that he’s set. Dave starts rocking with a little more determination, digging his hands into Bro’s shoulders a little bit more, adding a touch of teeth to his kisses when Bro finds his lips again. It’s still not a mad dash to the end but they both can feel the affects of the pleasure curling up in their cores. Their moans get louder and looser. Their rhythms aren’t as smooth especially when the tip of Bro’s cock drags just perfectly over Dave’s prostate making him cry out. Dave’s forehead leans heavily on Bro’s as his attention focuses downward to Bro’s cock pistoning in and out of his ass as Bro thrusts upward from the couch to meet Dave’s bounces, the cock sliding from tip to balls with each stroke. Bro’s hand loosely wrapped around him stroking in the same time isn’t helping with Dave’s composure at all.

His red eyes are glazed over with lust as he barely stays in control. Bro’s gold ones are sharp, taking in every detail of the teenager in his lap. He notes how Dave’s mouth falls open and he has to continually lick his swollen lips to keep them wetted from all of the panting. He loves the redness high on his cheeks from the exertion he puts into the fucking. He adores the openness of the moans Dave lets out for Bro, but likes even better the softer unbidden sounds from the back of his throat that Bro can only hear if listening very carefully. Bro drinks him in and curses himself for not paying attention to Dave the first several passes Dave had made, choosing to favor the new puppet instead. But at the same time, Bro does love the desperateness that Dave develops when he goes without.

“Bro!” And there again is the desperateness in his voice as Dave feels all wound up and tight and ready to explode. Bro’s almost there but not to the same point that Dave is.

“Hang on, a little mor-” Bro lets out a gasp as Dave purposefully tightens up even further around Bro.

“Bro! Bro, fucking fill me, please! Let me- let me come!”

“Almost, sweet boy, I’m almost...” Even as Bro is saying the words he can feel himself tip over. He grabs Dave’s hips and pulls him sharply down as he thrusts upward one last time before stiffening and letting off his load deep inside of Dave. With Dave being crushed forwards into Bro, his cock drags across Bro’s stomach and the friction combined with the thrill of feeling Bro come sets him off as well and he paints Bro’s stomach white.

Bro keeps him tight in the embrace as their hearts pound against each other where their chests rest pressed together. Dave gets sloppy happy kisses from Bro with just a hint of a elated laugh behind them. They eventually slow as the two of them catch their breaths.

“Sorry, kid. I guess I did have my head stuck elsewhere.”

“Hey having it stuck on a puppet is better than stuck up your ass. And I was eventually able to pull you away.”

“I’ve learned a couple cool things about it, if ya wanna see?” Bro makes motions as if to get up.

“Nope. Don’t care. Hate the piece of shit and I haven’t even really seen it. I’m still upset and need head scritches. Like pronto. Like why isn’t your hand already up in my hair so that you can turn me into a further pile of jelly where the only thing I’ll possibly be able to do is drool on your shoulder but don’t worry it’s happy drool, and oh yeah that’s the stuff.”

True to his word, as soon as Bro started running his hands through Dave’s hair, allowing for a bit of nail to scratch against his scalp, Dave sinks down further on Bro’s lap. Bro is still inside of him but slowly going soft and that’ll leave a mess but right now head scritches is definitely at the top of the list. Bro even enjoys giving them as the repetitive pattern settles him and the fine soft hair feels good running through his fingers. Bro settles himself better on the futon to take a quick nap with Dave’s head heavy on his shoulder, his breath light against the side of Bro’s neck. The puppet can wait and maybe Bro will let Dirk play with it to make sure he doesn’t break anything while Bro is learning.

“Good brother, best pillow,” Dave murmurs right before Bro feels him go entirely limp. Bro just chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Dave’s head.

“Cute fuck toy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
